Stolen Light
by RickyDew
Summary: It was only a normal visit for New Year's, when Arthur suddenly got into an unexpected accident. Now we must journey with him as he recovers. (Yup. That's it.) Rated T for cursing. Small hint of beginning UsUk [Only if you squint, though]


_((Greeeeeetings! Ahah... Before you read this, I gotta explain myself here on what this is. So pretty much this was a story I wrote a while ago because it was a Narrative essay type of deal. It's gonna be edgy and weird and very OOC because originally this was meant for my OC's, but I scraped around and made it into this...xD Um, I gotta admit, I am vaguely proud of this. Like, I wish I could've done things better for it, but basically this is the outcome of my procrastinating and giving up on trying to save it. So... Enjoy~ q.q))_

[Also: Dylan=Wales. A lot OOCness. Some hinting of UsUk, maybe. Honestly up to you unless I derped it. Plus I winged the whole eye deal...q-q]

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the character's in _Hetalia_! I do however take credit for writing this story owo

* * *

I sucked in a sharp breath of cold air and glanced around in annoyance for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. Bright neon lights danced around with the smell of fast food and gunpowder as I impatiently started to tap my shoe on the ground. I looked over to my right as an announcer called up another celebrity; wincing as the crowd gave loud, shrill, screams when opening music started booming through over sized speakers. Adjusting my gloves a little, I folded my arms after a few more moments, wondering where in the world my brother was. If he continued to waste time then it would be absolute hell making it back to our spot. Especially on the night of New Year's Eve.

Moving my gaze around to entertain myself while waiting, my attention was suddenly grabbed as commotion sounded loudly to my right. A man had just kneel down to a woman in a gap in the crowd. Random people's calls of _aww_ sounded as he pulled out a small black box. Opening it to show a pretty ring, he asked a question that was drowned out in the noise from where I was standing. Instantly, she covered her mouth in shock, visible tears coming to her eyes as she flushed a dark red. After a few moments, she quickly caught her bearings and nodded a quick yes, causing everyone around to go up in cheers. I felt a small smile grow on my face as she hugged her new fiance, too distracted to notice a presence appear next to me.

"Aww… Well, isn't that sweet!"

I flinched in surprise as Dylan's voice came to my left. He was here, finally! Turning sharply, with a deep frown now on my face, I opened my mouth to snap at him for taking so long. Yet, I was quickly cut off as I got an eye full of his current attire.

Instead of the usual annoying brother I was used to seeing, a New Year's theme replaced him. Including a flashing hat that was three times the size of his head, glimmering glasses that took the form of the new year, and glow sticks that covered his neck, arms, and legs; he wasn't recognizable except for his loud, accented voice.

"I hope you're not expecting me to wear all of that…" I spoke dryly, catching sight of a pile of similar trinkets in his arms. The smirk he currently wore faltered slightly before turning into a tight smile. Whether it was the fact that we were brothers, or I could read him very well, I could easily tell that he was peeved that his plan was ruined. Of course he would never admit it though.

"Pssh! No way!" I shrugged at his tense response. Hiding a triumphant smirk, I turned my heel and walked through the crowd of people, heading towards our spot. I wasn't worried about leaving Dylan behind as I knew he was right on my tail while we continued through the sea of people. After colliding with a few strangers, I quickly took a look at my watch, noting that it was only thirty minutes before the ball dropped down. We were making good time so far.

"Hey caterpillar eyebrows! Wait up!" Dylan's annoyed voice called out. I rolled my eyes and turned to stop briefly and let him catch up. Sometimes I gave him too much credit in keeping pace with me. He may have been struggling with the crowd, yet it obviously didn't stop his piercing voice when we got too far away from each other.

"It's not my fault you got all that junk." I reminded him as we now walked side by side, entering a building in Times Square. The chill disappearing as we went deeper into the toasty place. "Well you don't have to be such a kill-joy…" He muttered, starting to mumble to himself while pouting. I scoffed and shook my head lightly, choosing not to respond.

Making it to the building's elevator, I pressed the button to go up and leaned against the wall in slight boredom. Dylan took the silence to start talking again. "Geez, why do you seem so grumpy now? It's New Year's Eve!" I forced myself not to roll my eyes again at him before shrugging again. Maybe he would get the hint that I wasn't in the mood to talk right now.

"Really… The silent treatment?...To your own brother…on New Year's Eve?!"

Or maybe not.

"Dylan…" Pausing briefly to make sure he wouldn't interrupt, I continued. "Shut it." I didn't watch what face he made next as the elevator door finally opened up. Calmly walking in, I pressed a button, going to the back of the elevator to lean on the wall again. Dylan had managed to shuffle next to me, pouting again as the door closed and pulled us top floor. When they opened, there was familiar staircase leading up to the outside, and a perfect view waiting for Dylan and I.

We were outside in a flash, staring down at the small specks that were people down below. The lights seemed to be brighter from where we were at, making it appear a little magical, and improving my disgruntled mood. Though it was colder where we were at, I was feeling a bit happier.

I had come from home in England to visit Dylan while he was on break for rest of the year. He has been currently in college. And somehow, before he left, he convinced our mother to ship me out to him whenever he was feeling lonely or homesick. And for the past three years he's been summoning me only for New Year's Eve.

Apparently what got him to call me was this spot he had found that was perfect for viewing the ball dropping in Times Square. As much as he knew, no one had claimed it before, so he has been using since he came to America.

He wasn't wrong with his choice. I found the area always filling me with awe and thrill whenever we arrived, so getting roped into this was certainly worth it. Even now, I could feel myself grinning with joy before shivering lightly. From the cold or excitement, I didn't know.

Checking my watch again, I found it to be only ten minutes to go. I informed Dylan and he nodded happily, continuing to gaze at the view. I was actually pretty happier now, knowing my spiky attitude towards him didn't spoil his night. I looked over to the view again, focusing on the brightly lit ball, and willing time to go a bit faster.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, something bright lit up. I didn't have time to turn my head fully and get a good look at what it was, as the light quickly grew bigger and radiant. A huge amount of white, hot pain suddenly erupted on my face.

Crying out and stumbling back from the sudden impact, I could feel my senses go numb instantly. It was if my brain had shut down from the unexpected hit. With my vision painfully blacking out, and my limbs falling limp, I got a hit of faintness, making me fall. I could barely feel the gravity as I fell and only faintly heard Dylan's shouting, before everything turned a cold black as I hit the ground with a hard thud.

* * *

Waking up was strange for me. It was if I was in a dream, or underwater. Nothing was clear, only muffled and blurry and I couldn't really feel anything too well. It was pitch black too, I noted while attempting to move. I assumed I must be in a bed as I quickly gave up on moving, realizing that my arms just couldn't do what I commanded at the moment. I laid there, still, waiting to see what would happen next since I couldn't really do much. If I happened to be in a dream I would probably be hearing something crazy soon.

Yet, all was silent. I tried listening for anything. All I heard was my heart beating softly. The sound gave me comfort as I continued to wait in the muddled world I was in.

After what felt like forever, my mind started to feel clearer, and I didn't feel quite as dull as before. Thoughts started to creep out slowly, and I began to question on where I was, and what happened to get me here. I tried to think back, but it wasn't much use as a sharp pain in my head prevented me from getting anywhere. My eyes were still closed, so I couldn't even see my surroundings.

With the options quickly going down, I just took in a long breath and sighed.

"Oh...You're awake." I heard a deep voice say from nearby. I tensed up as I heard faint footsteps come towards me. As I wondered who this person was, I listened quietly as small sounds of shuffling and clangs were made as the stranger fiddled with things. It was a moment of this before the stranger spoke again.

"Alright. My name is Dr. Jones. I can't have you talk yet, so please try nodding if you can hear and understand me clearly. Got it?" I tried doing as told. The result was a weak nod that left me with small sparks of burning pain all over my face. I groaned in discomfort and struggled to try and move a little.

"Sir, I need you to not do that." The doctor's voice advised, his tone commanding me to stop, as If I were a small child caught doing something bad. I lay still after that, deciding to just continue keeping quiet.

"Are you able to sit up?" He questioned next. I shrugged lightly and moved my head to the left a bit, trying to face him."I'm going to try and help you sit up, okay?" I nodded again, yet cringed as more pain exploded in my face. I was sitting then. The doctor's hand was on my back holding me in place, and my head was swimming in irritation and dizziness. I could feel my heart pick up in pace with the new position, causing me to groan again with discomfort as each beat echoed in my head.

A cold object was then put against my dry lips. It felt curved so I assumed it was a cup.

"Water." Was the only explanation from him as I opened my mouth. The crisp, chilled water was a relief and I gulped down every drop, eager to make my dry mouth wet and less mucky feeling. The doctor took back the cup and I heard a small ping as it was set down somewhere.

"Feel better?" He questioned as he let me sit on my own. I gave a short nod and gripped my hands on what felt like sheets, the sensation coming in more clearly than earlier.

"Can you try and talk?" I cleared my faintly stinging throat at the question before letting out a raspy yes. "Good. Can you tell me your name?"

"Arthur Kirkland" I responded back, my voice coming in a bit more stronger. "Ah. Arthur, four days ago, you were dropped here in the E.R. by someone who said you were hit in the face with a firework. Do you remember this?"

I tensed again in surprise. I was hit by what? I turned my head quickly to where I thought the doctor was, regretting it instantly as my head started to throb again.

"N-No…?" I answered, shaking my head carefully. He hummed, probably in thought.

"Do you know where you were that night?" With this question, I noticed that his voice had a hint of disapproval, making me feel a little uneasy. I briefly felt as if my father were asking me where I was, after being out late with friends. "Um...No. What day is it?" I heard a weird sound from him, which reminded me that I was unable to see right now.

"Why can't I see?" I asked next, reaching up to pat around my head, only finding what felt like cloth there."It's the fourth of January, and you need bandages so your wounds don't get infected. Stop that." He removed my hands as they drifted towards my eyes, making me automatically pout a little. I heard him sigh next and then what he said clicked in my mind.

"Wait. My wounds?" With that question, it was silent. I could begin to feel a small weight in my stomach as fear gripped onto me. Yet, before my mind could start asking millions of questions, he answered. "You got hit in the face by a firework. You would of course have wounds." I frowned at that.

"We are going to need your information, Mister Kirkland. Your family needs to be contacted and-" As he continued to talk, I blocked him off, starting to process things. I got hit by a...firework. Right smack-dab in the face. There were bandages covering the top of my head, but most of the dull pain came from my eyes. A question in the back of my mind started to grow, and I asked it without even thinking of how I would react to the answer.

"Am I blind?"

I had cut him off from whatever he was saying, probably irritating him. He paused for a minute, and I assumed he was trying to come up with an answer. "...There is a possibility that you are." His tone took on something I didn't recognize, but I sensed he was confirming that I was indeed blind now. There was a harsh pang in my chest and I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my heart from racing wildly.

"You're well enough to go home, but you need to come back to take the bandages off. Then get a check-up. After we get the results, we will know for sure." He added, as if sensing that I was troubled by his answer. I swallowed thickly and nodded carefully, not wanting to talk anymore. Though he continued to talk, I blocked him out again. I held my hands together tightly, only a single thought on my mind that seemed to scream at me.

What was I going to do?

* * *

It was more than two months later before my family and I went back to the hospital to remove my bandages permanently and check my eyes. It was a silent, dark drive there for me. Father and Mother were in the front seats, and Dylan was next to me in the back seat, holding onto my arm gently.

I wanted to roll my eyes and snap at him that I wasn't helpless at least four times during the ride, but I knew I would be scolded for it. And if anything, Dylan probably only did it for comfort anyway.

It still annoyed me nonetheless.

To tell you the truth, they have been treating me differently since the accident. After getting into a rented apartment from Dylan outside the city, my parents fussed over me twenty-four-seven, treating me as if I were a newborn. I was bedridden for a week before I finally snapped at them that I wasn't useless. They quickly backed off after that and Dylan took over helping me around. Yet, I felt guilty and apologized to them after a while, trying to get my point across that I was still able to do things on my own, but they practically just brushed it off.

Yes, there fussing decreased a lot, but it still continued. Yet, Dylan, who actually treated me normally, started to mimic their actions, so I just gave up. The only thing I could do is try to remind them every once in a while.

"Now Arthur, Dylan is going to be helping you out of the car. Remember to take a small step be cause we aren't far away from the ground." Mother's light voice rang out, causing me to sigh. "Yes, Mum… But, just so you know, I can get out perfectly fine by myself." I really hoped she would pick up on the edge in my tone. She didn't respond though as the car came to a stop and my door opened. A small breeze came in and I couldn't help but shiver as I was 'helped' out the car.

We went into the hospital and checked in for my appointment with Dr. Jones. After waiting for what felt like ten minutes, I heard a door open and my name being called. I stood up. I sensed my family do the same, making a frown grow on my face. Moving to where I thought they stood, I waved them off. "You can just sit here… I'll be fine." I said, keeping my voice light. Yet, after hearing Mother's scoff, I realized I had just made a mistake.

"Nonsense!" She said, "We're going to be with you for this, Artie." I inwardly facepalmed at her pet name, groaning softly.

"Actually Mrs. Kirkland, I would like only him and his brother to come with me. I will be sure to fill you in after." Dr. Jones cut in before I could speak again, his voice professional, yet holding a hint of amusement in it. Mother just 'tsked' after a moment before sitting back down, the cushion of the seat making a small noise at her harshness.

Dylan took my arm once again and I felt myself being led to where my bandages would finally come off. The prickly smell of the hospital filled my nose as we turned corners to where the room was. We slowed down after a bit, the clicking of a door was heard and I knew this was it. A step closer to the answer on if I was able to see or not.

As I sat down, I could feel myself bubbling in nerves. Hearing the door close, I quickly chose to ignore the nagging fears that threatened to break my composure, waiting for the doctor.

This was it.

* * *

I walked slowly out with Dylan, my mind blank, and head clear of bandages, only black sunglasses replacing them. My eyes were open, but everything was still a deathly black for me. I was silent as Dr. Jones confirmed to my parents that I was blind. There was no reason for another appointment because what he had seen was an automatic answer.

When I had gotten hit by that firework, the embers had gotten into my eyes, damaging my cornea, making it cloudy on the outside. The huge amount of light had also blinded my lens's. So, if he had to guess, he said that I would only see nothing but the dark ever again. He apologized for the unfortunate news, wishing he could do something.

At first, when she heard about the news, Mother yelled at the doctor, trying to prove that somehow, there was still a way to help. Yet, after a few minutes she burst into tears, trying to come to terms that there was nothing we could really do. Her cries then became muffled and I assumed that Father was comforting her. Dylan's grip on my arm had also become tighter, so I knew he was still being affected by the news.

I gave a little sigh as Dr. Jones tried to calm Mother down. Yet, only a comment from Father saying that she wasn't exactly making it easier for me, did she immediately calm down. She had grabbed me in a tight hug, and I returned it lightly. We had to leave after she released me, because the doctor needed to get to another appointment.

Dylan stuck to me like glue during the ride to my apartment. Whether it was because he felt at fault, or he was just very worried, he had quickly shooed our parents away when they dropped us off, promising to take care of me. Yet as soon as I was settled towards my room, he left me alone. Probably to deal with his own thoughts as I dealt with mine.

As I sat on my bed, I just quietly went over what had happened today. I knew a part of me had predicted this outcome before it was even confirmed. I had just decided to ignore that possibility, only wanting things to come out alright in the end. So, when I got my answer, I wasn't exactly surprised.

There wasn't really much to do then.

 _Just figure out how I'm supposed to live the rest of my life a little normally._

Yet, I was twenty-three, so in time I would probably get used to this and live life normally.

Right?

Letting go of the question, I had started to stroke my bed sheets as my major thoughts calmed down, noticing just how strange they felt compared to home in England. There was a sudden small dip next to me and I flinched a little as a furry head butted my hand, a light meow sounding after.

"Oh, hey there." I smiled a little and reached out to my cat. When I got the apartment as an apology from Dylan, he thought it would be nice if it included a cat as well. He explained that he was a fluffy thing called Hero. Creamy, with a dark grey fur around his neck and on his tail, he was a lovable cat that was in the shelter the day I came home from the hospital. His previous owners had abandoned him, but he still seemed to be very affectionate when I got him. His purring was loud as he cuddled on my lap, my hands lightly stroking his long fur.

I laid down on my bed a while later when Hero decided to go elsewhere and let out another sigh. Deciding to call it a day, I closed my eyes and drifted off.

That last thing on my mind was maybe things would be alright.

* * *

 _~*Some time Later*~_

" _Get out!_ " I shouted in annoyance for the fifth time that morning. "I don't need you here! I'm find on my own!" My words quickly betrayed me as I somehow stumbled over Hero, causing him to yowl and scurry away from where I was at. I spread my arms out, reaching out for something so I wouldn't fall.

"You okay?" I scowled as his voice came again, tone concerned but cautious. I shook my head and tried glaring to wherever he was at. "I won't be until _you_ _get out_!" The small squeaks of his sneakers on the floor suddenly became louder, increasing my annoyance and temper. I knew he was coming towards me.

His name was Alfred Jones. He was the son of Dr. Jones, aged nineteen. Apparently, I had caught the attention of the doctor early on and he offered to have his son help me cope with everything. Things like learning Braille and giving tips on how to go around everywhere carefully. Alfred had been doing things like this for his dad since he was young, so he knew what he was doing. Or that was what my Mother told me at least.

If anything, whatever the reason Dr. Jones decided that I needed help from his son, I'll never know.

Dylan was the first to hear about this and was the one who had accepted the offer from the doctor immediately, informing our parents and giving Alfred my address. He had left me early, only a note next to my bed. It just said that there was a caretaker coming in and that I shouldn't be alarmed for I was in good hands. (It also included that he fed Hero before leaving.)

Yet, of course I couldn't help but feel extremely pissed off when finding out as Alfred had to read it for me, making it an awful first meeting.

"Are you deaf or something?! Maybe _you_ should get someone to help you _instead!_ " I barked out, trying to escape him from grabbing my arm. In that process, I bumped elbow painfully on a counter, the dull noise echoing slightly in the room. I cursed as I rubbed the sore spot, and hoped I still looked angry.

If it wasn't obvious, I didn't want him here. I felt helpless already with Dylan around, so when he left me with a stranger, I had gotten really angry. I shouted for Alfred to leave multiple times during the first week he was here, but of course, he never obeyed. Yet, I got even angrier when I sensed that he was expecting me to be all temperamental, as if the hit to the head made me unable to control my emotions.

Truthfully, I didn't know what to about this situation at all, so I just always did the opposite of what he said, hoping he would get fed up and leave soon.

...At least he fed my cat. That was probably the only thing I felt he was good for.

"Arthur. Listen, I need you to calm down." His voice came again, closer than I expected it to be. I scoffed in displeasure and threw my arms up, accidentally hitting something in the process.

"Or what?! Are you going to leave? Am I bothering you too much because you have to treat me like a bloody child? If that's the case, I am _so_ sorry!" As I continued to shout, I made sure to keep my words dripping in venom and sarcasm, hoping he would take a hint.

Alfred didn't respond right away, leaving me out of breath in frustration.

"I… I treat you like a child? Is that how you feel?" I straightened back up in surprise. How in the world could his voice be so calm, firm, and not at all sounding annoyed? It honestly made me feel like a royal jackass when he responded like that. I glared at this and turned my head to the floor.

"Arthur, if that's how you felt, I am seriously very sorry." I knew he was coming towards me, and before I could stop him, he gently took my arm and led me carefully out of the room and into what I guessed was the living room. He sat me down on the couch carefully before letting out a long sigh. "I really never meant to do that. Honest."

A dip in the couch signaled that he sat down as well. "I've only ever dealt with little kids before, not someone that was practically my age. I mean, all I've ever had to deal with was tantrums and kids constantly bumping into walls." He paused and took in a deep breath. This was first time I've ever heard him talk this long, so I stayed quiet, calming down.

"I got used to that type of behavior, so I did what I usually did with them, to you. I honestly didn't even realize or even consider on how that would affect you. I should've really treated you like your age." Furrowing my eyebrows at his words, I also thought back on my behavior. I could feel my cheeks grow warm in embarrassment as I remembered all the shouting I did. Mother would probably faint if she ever knew how I have been acting.

"Ah, I-It's alright." I spoke quietly, rubbing the back of my neck. "If anything I shouldn't have been acting like that anyway. I could see how it would have confused you… Sorry about that." He hummed in response, and it was silent between us for a few moments. And at that moment I decided to give up my struggle. I honestly didn't like that I had been struggling with him this entire time, instead of learning how to live again. I cleared my throat after another moment, hoping I got his attention.

"...If it's alright... I think I'm ready to learn whatever you have to teach me."

I assumed he nodded because he quickly got off the couch to run into another room.

When Alfred returned, he instructed me to stand up. I did as told and he put something in my hand, explaining that it was a walking stick. We then spent the next couple of hours teaching me to get from room to room safely without bumping into anything.

When he decided that I learned enough for now, he did what he usually did every night. He made dinner for us. Yet, as if knowing I was feeling a little useless, he helped me find the cat food so I could feed Hero.

I really felt a spike of pride when I didn't spill food everywhere, unlike the other times when I insisted on doing it myself, made a mess, and then became ridiculously angry.

I thanked him later when he decided to go home for the night, glad that we could now be on the same page. With the misunderstanding already forgiven, I had a feeling that soon enough we would become great friends.

* * *

Overtime, I learned to use the walking stick better. With my improvements, Alfred and I went outside and all around New York City often as I continued to progress walking again. Alfred congratulated me multiple times, commenting on how we were going to learn Braille soon.

I felt extremely proud and relieved that I had practically overcame a huge hurdle. I could walk by myself again! I would probably have bruises on my arms and shins for a while, but I could do it, and that was just enough.

Today we were going through a park, and while on our stroll, Alfred talked the entire time, describing the details of our surroundings with bright enthusiasm. After a while of listening, I finally realized that I was actually comfortable and...surprisingly happy.

What I mean is… When I first became blind, I felt lost. I had shut everyone out because of that, becoming distant and cold. I was scared and confused at how things were supposed to become normal again, and it affected a lot of things around me. Mother and Father didn't call as often, and Dylan was quick whenever he visited.

Yet, as Alfred came into the picture, I somehow went back in time. I keep in good contact with my parents now, and when Dylan visits, I always make sure to be nice to him.

I could say this was because of Alfred's influence, but I would be giving him too much credit.

Anyway, as time continued to go on, I accepted more and more help from Alfred, and everything started to become more brighter. I know I'm blind, but somehow, he had been helping me 'see' again. Using music, words, and memories he helped put things back into the light. As if painting things back to life, he changed my point of view on everything.

And I was happy again.

I was laughing as if nothing had ever gone wrong, and it felt great.

After walking for a while, Alfred found a bench we could sit on as he looked at our map he carried, deciding where to go next. When we sat down I reached out to try and find his arm. It took a quick moment before finding it, as he didn't know what I was doing, and I took a hold of it gently.

"What's up, Artie?" His voice called out in curiosity. I blinked once behind my glasses before pulling him towards me in a hug. It was slightly awkward as I accidentally bumped our faces together, but Alfred only let out a little chuckle before correcting the hug.

"Thank you." I said as he let me go, smiling. "I didn't know you wore glasses." I mentioned a moment later, causing him to let out a laugh. "You never asked, dude." He said, lightly flicking my forehead. Letting out a small noise at the tiny hit, I heard him getting up. As I rubbed the spot he told me that we should be getting back to my apartment soon. I nodded at him and quickly got up.

As we walked back, Alfred started to describe what the sunset looked like. While listening, I started to think back once more to when I felt so alone. It came to mind that my family had never really left me either. Though I had shut them out, they still continued to call and check up on me. Even if it was short and for silly reasons. They were probably just as lost as I was and couldn't do anything but fuss. Dylan still stuck next to me too, even when I was upset at him for contacting Alfred. I was glad that we were on good terms now.

While we rode the elevator up to my apartment, I could feel my heart flutter with a wide smile on my face. I was very grateful for everything. My parents, Dylan, and Alfred. I was happy to know, that after the accident, even if things started out rough, everything had changed for the better.

I may be blind, and forever in the dark, but with people like my family and new friends, I knew they would always be able to make everything bright again.

* * *

 _((And...End scene. Cheesy ending is weird af. *ehem* Anyway... There ya go! Something for you all while I continue to procrastinate on my other fics... [Gawd I don't know whether to hide in shame or be proud I actually wrote something...] Since I kinda B.S.-ed this, I am probably never going to try and save/edit this. So...Sorry if I missed and messed up stuff, eheh. If I got something wrong with the whole blind deal, I just want to remind you this was an Essay so it's supposed to be fast paced, lightly reasearched [and weird qAq]...That and I probably only got a good grade out of pity from the teacher, so yer... Anyway, if anything, I hoped you liked it! [Even if it was confusing/everywhere!] :D))_

Review! I enjoy knowing your thoughts!  
Till next time~

 ** _-RickyDew_**


End file.
